Interview with a Lamborghini
Summary: Red Alert isn't settling for the Autobot tradition of a race to determine identity. Orion Pax - Grapplebee's [ The Orion Pax ] = A fine family establishment geared toward Transformers and humans alike, "Grapplebee's" is the affectionately given nickname to the ship's mess hall, owing to its distinctive look -- the unmistakable modernist touch of Grapple is everywhere you look. Elegant, shallow curves, chrome plating, and parallel lines are the dominant theme in the decor, with beautiful relief carvings set onto the walls as decorations. A walkway leads through the mess hall directly, onward to the living space of the ship, allowing passersby to have a glimpse of what's on the menu (for Transformers, energon), or lean over the railings in the arcade-styled partitions to say hey to a friend. The path has a circular space in its center with steps running perpendicular to the path to allow access to either end of the hall. In the center, a statue built out of water coolers by Pipes commemorates Ultra Magnus. The actual seating areas are spacious, with separate, narrow pathways leading up to raised platforms where humans can order food from their cook and chow down. Meanwhile, the Transformers get energon straight from the dispenser, and each table is mounted with at least one hydraulic seat that raises and lowers to allow humans and Transformers to eat together in harmony. Off to one side of the main seating area, the wall gives way to a brushed-metal bar, with stools lined up in front. This area, for the off-duty Transformers seeking a little more than standard-ration, is accentuated by mirrors along the back of the wall, which is lined with bottles of various sizes and colors. One of the bartenders -- Shotglass and Sixpack are the fulltimers -- can usually be found prowling behind the bar, washing a glass, pouring a drink, or listening to another tale of woe. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ External ship broadcasts for this room are OFF Type +shiphelp for help ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contents: Pool Table Obvious exits: leads to Orion Pax - Living Quarters. leads to Orion Pax - Corridor - Fore. Slag arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Fore. Slag has arrived. Red Alert has arrived. Slag says, "Me Slag bored..." Groove has arrived. Crosscheck arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Fore. Crosscheck has arrived. Decibel arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Fore. Decibel has arrived. Raindance has arrived. Being a Powermaster imposes some interesting and unique imperatives on the Nebulan component of the Powermaster duo. Hi-Q, as Optimus Prime's engine and power source, is eating for two, but one of the two is an 18-wheeler. This leads to sprees of binge-eating that would put a runway model to shame, without the runs to the washroom after. Right now, Hi-Q is sitting up on top of one the tables, powering through a strange picnic spread, while the cab and trailer sit parked next to the table. Halligan arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Fore. Halligan has arrived. Red Alert has been moving through the ship looking specifically for Optimus Prime. At first he was tracking the Autobot leader by scent, but then he noticed the rather overpowering smell of Hi-Q's meal. From a distance, he could tell that it seemed to come from the same general source as the semi-cab. Up close, it starts to overpower it. It's rather distracting, all in all. Still, Red Alert eventually tracks down the source. He enters into the room and points. "There you are! Don't think your partner can hide you with that overpowering stench!" Slag was in here, eating pie. He growls as Red Alert comes in and when he says optimus was hiding, he just snorts. "Him opteemus no hide! Him right there! You Red lert blind and stupid!" He bellows as he munches on his energon pie. Hi-Q appears to have a dumped a jar full of anise seed spice on top on a loaf of bread and is currently helping himself to some very anisey sandwiches. Clearly, no one has told the Nebulan yet how one actually eats human food. Someone should introduce him to Marmite! That is a much better thing to put on bread! He pauses, mid-bite, as Red Alert goes off on the semi-truck over Hi-Q's lack of taste in edibles. The cab rumbles, "I wasn't hiding, Red Alert. I expect you'd like to do a security check?" The Red Alert he remembers certainly would. He reminds Slag mildly, "Now, now, Slag, Red Alert's just trying to do his job... in his own way." Red Alert doesn't answer Slag. This isn't the same as saying he's ignoring Slag - oh, he's fully aware that Slag is here, what Slag is doing, and so forth. But there's really no point to arguing with someone who has the same four or six answers to /everything/. 'You stupid,' 'You weak,' 'Me, Slag, smash,' and 'Me want pie,' about sums it up. Instead, he sniffs a bit, then immediately regrets it. He covers his nose and enters more fully into the room. "A likely story!" he snaps as he heads towards the seat nearest Powermaster Prime and settles down. "But yes, yes, I am here to do a security check." Crosscheck walks in and stand along a wall while his player is finishing the prepare dinner. He guessed what Red Alert was up to as soon as he saw him in the corridor and decided to follow him to see what is going to happen. Not to mention he would like to learn more about that powermaster technology and the resurection of Optimus. Decibel is sitting off at a table by himself, pretty much paying no attention to the gathering. All around him are datapads and report logs as well as a few cubes of energon, most empty. Muttering as he sifts though another data log he goes back to work. Of course being Decibel he's not totally closed off and is well aware of all going on even if he's not making it obvious. Freightliner FL86 reminds, "The traditional Autobot verification of identity involves a race." That is how you tell which one is Optimus Prime and which one is a clone controlled by Starscream. Hi-Q waves to greet the other Autobots as they arrive, and Optimus Prime honks his horn cheerily in greeting. Then, Hi-Q goes for another anise sandwich. Slag snorts at Red Alert. "Him Way Stupid." Not slag's fault that the four to six answers to everything happen to be the best answers! He finishes his pie and growls, beginning to walk towards Optimus and Red alert. He then looks to the space where the engine would be and turns to Hi-q. "Him Opteemus look funny, make him look like Opteemus!" He bellows at the nebulan "THAT only applies when distinguishing among clones!" Red Alert snaps, removing a datapad from subspace. "Show me a clone, and you can have your race! Otherwise, you'll have to put up with an interview just like everyone else." Then he turns towards Hi-Q and points. "You! Why don't we have Optimus Prime's new schematic set on file yet? Just how do you expect our medical experts to repair him without it? Are you /trying/ to get him killed or something?" Halligan walks into Grapplebee's not quite sure how to fit in, He talked with some Autobots before but so far has kept to himself until he got a chance to discuss his place with Rodimus. That just went down the tubes so...better follow the current events so as to be on the same page as everyone. Hi-Q sighs at Slag being, uh, Slag, so Optimus Prime informs him, and repeats, "I didn't have access to Optimus Prime's original body and plans! I was on Nebulos! I hardly see the point of rebuilding him now." What he says would appear to be entirely true, but he's a cyborg Powermaster Nebulan. Who knows what his normal physiological outputs are? He waves a hand dismissively and fishes out a datastick, holding it up. "His plans. I was /planning/ on filing them as soon as his interview was over." The cab replies evenly, "If it's all the same, I'd rather avoid showing you any clones. It's complicated enough as it is." Also, clones are for Rodimus Prime. "Me Slag got idea. Let Dinobots smash Opteemus. If Him talk more then smash, then him Opteemus." Slag says to Red Alert and then turns Optimus. "Me Slag gonna smash you now!" He says as he begins to aim his head at the cab, Foxfire arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Fore. Foxfire has arrived. Halligan slowly begins to reach behind his back at the current escalation from Slag. The Autobot unhooks something from his back and is slowly inch by inch moving towards Slag's right side so as to keep the dinobot between him and the wall. Nothing threatning just changing spots to hear better. Crosscheck glances towards Slag...ideas of a titanium reinforced closet, with no key, cross his mind. Stepping forward, he points at the datastick while asking Red Alert, "Do you want me to scan it and add it to our medical database?" Foxfire peers into Grapplebee's from the doorway. He studies the gathering for a moment, then slips in, most of his attention on Optimus Prime. He seems oddly shy about the newly-returned Autobot leader, and this is obvious as he approaches. Red Alert nods towards Crosscheck. "Yes. Please!" he answers, then /glares/ down at Hi-Q. "Oh, of /course/ you wanted to wait until after. Because if you did it /before/, I might have had more questions!" Then he looks up at Optimus. "What are your goals!" Hi-Q attempts to hand the datastick off to Crosscheck. Then, he leaps off the table, transforms, and rejoins Optimus Prime as his engine. Optimus Prime crosses his arms and glares sternly at Slag. "That kind of violence isn't necessary. Let Red Alert do his job," which Red Alert does. He chuckles and answers, "To defend the freedom of all sentient beings, of course. To defeat the Decepticons. To take back Cybertron. To make the universe safe." The 18-wheeler majestically transforms into a massive robot. Crosscheck reaches and takes the datastick from Hi-Q. He connects it to his personal datapad before running his home made anti-virus to make sure there's nothing else than Optimus's medical files on it. While doing so he glances towards the Nebulan and asks, "Are there any files on that powermaster process among those data?" He ends his question, looking at Optimus since Hi-Q just disappeared inside the autobot leader. Hot Rod says, "Fairway, Vigil, you two might want to get out of here. He's pounding me pretty hard." Vigil says, "I have reached my own limits...If I stay any longer I will be destroyed." Fairway says, "If you so order, sir, but I won't feel right leaving you behind enemy lines." Vigil says, "Same." Hot Rod says, "I'll probably be right behind you." Probably. "I got what I was after." "Yes, of course," Red Alert says, optics narrowed. "Because that's an answer /anyone/ would know." But then he points. "But safe from /what/, Optimus? How far will you go for that safety?" Vigil says, "I will fly on ahead to get the medics prepped. If I dont see you guys coming behind me, then I will come back for you two." Foxfire comes to a stop and watches Optimus closely, ears slightly down. He seems almost apprehensive, but more shy than anything. What is he so timid about? Is it because he's in the presence of the great Optimus Prime? The foxbot glances to Red Alert, then back to Prime, keeping silent. Fairway says, "Falling back, Hot Rod. Don't overstay your welcome. Scourge is a dangerous foe." Hot Rod says, "Got it." That's really one of the tricky things about Optimus Prime. He's a dead celebrity, and like any dead celebrity, there are dozens of biographies out on him. All the telling little details about his life are in text and easily available. Someone who was very determined to imitate him could certainly pull off a good show of it. Optimus Prime seems to notice the shy foxbot, and he drops to one knee and holds out a hand, encouraging, "Hello, there! How are you doing?" Ah, but Red Alert was questioning him, wasn't he? "Safe from those who would threaten the freedom of others. The right to extend your fist stops before the other mech's face, after all. I am willing to use force to keep the peace, if other options fail, as they have with the Decepticons." And Crosscheck. "The Powermaster process? Hi-Q will have to add those details later. I can't imagine why anyone would want to replicate it, though. We haven't a surfeit of ghosts about, do we?" "I don't know," snaps Red Alert as he makes a few notations on his datapad. "/Do/ we?" Fairway says, "Vigil's been damaged. I'm en route." Crosscheck shrugs, "That knowledge could prove useful to repair you. Not to mention that many Autobots would feel better if we could understand exactly what happened to you. I'm talking about general details here. I know you already told us the general picture." Foxfire sniffs at Prime's hand like a curious dog, taking in his scent. He *smells* okay, at least. Finally, he speaks up. "I'm...doing okay, I suppose. I don't believe we've ever met in person, Optimus. My name is Foxfire." Optimus Prime sort of stares at Red Alert. Ah hah hah, that's paranoid old Red Alert, for sure! He holds up a hand and waves it. "Nevermind, Red Alert. I somehow doubt we have a ghost problem, and if we do, I'm sure you'll be the first to know." Optimus Prime mostly smells like liquorice right now, due to what Hi-Q's been eating. He greets warmly, "Good cycle, Foxfire! One of Blaster's cassettes, are you?" Foxfire nods a few times. "You bet I am. Good to meet you, Prime." He does indeed smell the licorice. "Don't try to change the subject!" Red Alert snaps as Optimus Prime dares to be *nice* to an Autobot. Bad Optimus! He looks around the room, then looks at Foxfire, then a slow smile spreads over his face. Finally, he looks up at Optimus Prime. "Optimus, where did we find you while Foxfire and I were in the Matrix? I mean... what did the area resemble?" Crosscheck finally completed his scan and starts to upload Optimus's technical files into the Pax computer. He will have to check them in details later but for now he is way too interested by what Red Alert just said about his travel into a Matrix. Fairway says, "Hot Rod! What is your operational status?" Hot Rod says, "Ngh!" Hot Rod says, "Barely... func- *STATIC*" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Hot Rod?!" Optimus Prime crouches down and holds out a hand to shake Foxfire's paw, if Foxfire will allow it. He agrees, "And I'm pleased to meet you, Foxfire." Then, as Red Alert asks Optimus Prime a question about his time while he was dead, his optics flicker, and he seems to lock up. Optimus Prime starts to fall over. Before he hits the floor, Hi-Q splits away from him, and the Nebulan tries to get Foxfire away from the falling Prime. The Nebulan programmer exclaims, "Oh, /bother/! I thought the suppression coding I had written was working. Must be all the people asking him about his time dead. I'll have to increase its strength..." Viper says, "Fairway? Do you need more medics out that way? I'm not far... I was with Fort Max at the gates." Halligan's head snaps up at the transmission. He re-secures his thingy behind his back and looks around the room. Halligan says, "Fairwaym what was Hot Rod's last location?" Fairway says, "We are under heave fire from airborne Decepticons on the border between our territory and theirs in Ayotzinco. More medics would be welcome, friend!" Foxfire lets Optimus shake his paw. A worried frown crosses his muzzle as he listens to the broadband, but then his attention snaps back to Optimus as the Prime falls over. He barks in alarm and scurries out of the way, with Hi-Q's ushering. "Optimus?!" Red Alert says, "Fairway, you have to get him out of there IMEDIATELY." Fortress Maximus says, "Fix them when we get them hope. All patrols in the Ayotzinco are prepare to extract those taking fire." Halligan pulls out his shotgun from subspace and begins loading 'terminator' rounds with a Cybertronian LD factor of 95. After that he turns to Crosscheck "Is this ship equipped with drop pods?" Red Alert stands up with a start as Optimus falls over, apparently unconscious. He turns to /stare/ at Hi-Q, then snaps, "What do you mean, 'suppression code'?!" Crosscheck looks at Halligan, "No. Only escape pods and service shuttles." Then turning towards Hi-Q, he echos Red Alert's comment, "Suppression code?" Halligan curses whoever built this ship without drop pods. Heck Space Marines have drop pods for a reason. They are fast and they work. He keys his radio again. Fairway says, "Hot Rod is not responsive! I'm exposed here. The situation is quite dire." Halligan says, "Unless you guys are caught in a stalemate and can keep the pressure long enough I will not be there in time to lend support." Halligan moves to the Orion Pax - Corridor - Fore. Halligan has left. Hi-Q puts a hand on his armour-suited chest and gesticulates animatedly with the other, exclaiming, "Haven't you /ever/ heard of post-traumatic stress disorder? Do you have any idea what /death trauma/ is like? The vast expanse of dusty red nothingness and yellow sky, the /burning/?" This might sound like a place Red Alert has been. "I've written some suppression code to try to keep him from thinking too much about his time dead to keep him up and functional. I'll just make it a bit more comprehensive." Hi-Q opens a panel on Optimus Prime's side and connects a datapad with some wires. Fairway says, "In truth, friend, holding out is not an option at this point. We're simply biding our time. But worry not. I detect energon signatures approaching our location from the Autobot-occupied part of the city. I believe help is on the way." Slag says, "You all weak!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Shut it, Slag!" Crosscheck frowns at Hi-Q, "You messed with his mind? You're telling us you have a control over Optimus Prime?" The scientist doesn't like that, it's obvious to anyone looking at him. Red Alert narrows his optics a moment. "Actually, I've been there. And-" and then he cuts himself off. He straightens and looks at Crosscheck, then down at Hi-Q. "For that matter," Red Alert adds, "we don't really know much about /you/, either." Slag stomps forward. "Me Slag can int...Interro...interodoor him!" He bellows as he stomps. Foxfire turns to Slag to snarl at him. Which is better than turning to Snarl to slag at him. Raindance has disconnected. Kup has arrived. Hi-Q raises a hand and assures, "Oh, no no no! It's a partnership. We share minds. If I work on his mind, I'm working on my own mind, too, after all." He smiles and closes the panel. The light returns to Optimus Prime's optics, and Hi-Q rejoins him as his engine. Optimus Prime sits up, holds his head for a moment, and then asks, "Where were we?" Foxfire turns away from Slag and holds up a forepaw. "Are you okay, Optimus?" Halligan says, "Getting closer. Give me a sitrep before I get there." Slag says, "Them Weak and stupids." Fortress Maximus says, "Looks like the Decepticons are bugging out. Doing a scoop and run, will be back in the safe zone shortly." Fairway says, "Viper has arrived to help me pull Hot Rod and Vigil to safety. Both are damaged badly and unconscious. Scourge and Blueshift have fallen back for the moment." Crosscheck crosses his arm on his chest, "You're talking about the mind of our leader...well one of our leaders... this situation is pretty confusing." Looking back at Optimus, "Prime... I think you should let me run a complete medical exam on you...to make sure everything is fine." Slag says, "Sourge and Blueshift weak! How you lose?!" Red Alert doesn't repeat his earlier question, and in fact, purses his lips thoughtfully for a moment. He instead explains, "We were just about to start to question your partner instead," he explains. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Everyone's weak in your opinion, Slag..." Slag says, "Not me Slag!" Kup emerges at the doorway to Grapplebee's. He doesn't step inside fully, but rather, he lingers there for a moment, taking in the impossible sight within. "I don't fraggin' believe it," he says, rubbing the side of his side. "No way..." Slag turns to Kup and stomps to him. "It just him Opteemus." He says with a growl. "Him Red lert doing stupid talking. Me Slag have bestest way to know if him Opteemus." Optimus Prime's bright blue optics widen as Kup stomps in, and he blurts out, "You're alive?!" He gets to his feet in a hurry, almost as if Kup might be a threat of some sort, and it seems to only be that when stands that his head fully clears. He clasps his hands together and amends, "You were always fit for your age. I suppose I shouldn't be shocked. Glad to see you're still in good shape. Yes, Red Alert, why don't you interview Hi-Q now?" He transforms, settling down into a cab and trailer to let Hi-Q do some talking now. Optimus Prime transforms and rolls out. Foxfire just blinks at Prime's reaction to Kup. Kup stares hard at Optimus Prime for a moment. He looks about at the other Autobots, shrugs, then says, calmly. "Ehm, yeah, I'm still alive. Well, I suppose you've been gone for a while so, uh, yeah, I guess I could see why you might be surprised." Kup scratches behind his head, taking on a pained look. "Frankly *I'm* amazed I'm still alive after all I've been through." Then, Kup smiles. "Oh, and it's good to see you again boss. We missed ya, like ya wouldn't believe." He looks down at Slag. "Eh, and what's that?" Red Alert's optics flicker in a blink as Kup comes in and Optimus inquires as to his livelieness. He frowns, looks between the two, and holds his head a moment before shaking it and glaring at Hi-Q's picnic spread. So damned hard to think around that smell! Then he nods, fumbles a little, then starts, "Uhm, ah, yeah. You. You worked on a radio project intended to help keep aliens away from Nebulos. Then when you picked up Optimus's frequency, or whatever, you rebuilt him and bonded yourself to both an alien and a stranger. /Why?/" Freightliner FL86 seems a bit more composed now and murmurs, "Thank you Kup. I missed you all very much, as well." Hi-Q leans against the cab casually and takes off the helmet to look up at Red Alert. He explains, "I've always cared about helping my people, Red Alert. The Spiral Zone project was a bit xenophobic, I'll admit, but were enemies to arrive on Nebulos - and they have, multiple times in the past, I will remind you - being able to block their transmissions out is a powerful ability. From what Optimus Prime tells me, you'd be the one to know about that sort of thing, Red Alert. However," he spreads his hands out wide, "I can't just ignore what's going on in the rest of the universe and pretend it won't effect Nebulos. The Decepticons won't stop at one planet. Or a dozen. They've come for Nebulos before, and someday, if they can figure out a way around the poison fuel, they'll come for Nebulos again. If giving Optimus Prime life again can stem the tide of their advances, could I do less?" Red Alert narrows his optics as he considers Hi-Q and his Furmanism. He makes a note on the datapad, then turns towards Kup. "Kup?" he asks the veteran. "Can you think of anything to ask the guy who now shares a *mind* with Optimus Prime?" Oh, no, this isn't a security nightmare at all! Foxfire sits on his haunches and just watches everyone. Kup raises a brow at Red Alert as Hi-Q gives his explanation. "Well, gee, I dunno, it's a tad early to roll the Inquisition, you ask me. For frag's sake, this is the first time I've seen Prime in over twenty years! But ok, since you *insist.*" He turns towards Hi-Q and asks, rather half-heartedly, "Eh, so, you got any character references? Family members? Former employers?" It's almost like he doesn't take this as seriously as Red Alert does! Red Alert throws his arms in the air. "We're already taking orders from him, Kup! I'd say it's a bit /late/, when it comes right down to it!" Freightliner FL86 reminds, "I have accepted this interview entirely willingly, and so has Hi-Q." Hi-Q smiles and says, "Oh, certainly!" Then, he rattles off a list of Nebulan names that are probably meaningless to anyone in this room. Parents are likely dead, given his age, but he might well have siblings, nieces, and nephews still alive, and certainly, he has co-workers and subordinates who knew him. Employers... well... he did government work. Zarak went nuts and rides a scorpion around. Llyra is also nuts, in entirely different ways. Kup nods, smirking a bit to Hi-Q and ignoring Red Alert's protestations. "Ok, I dunno if I'll be able to check in with the Nebulan government to verify any of that, but if not, I'll just ask some of the other Nebulans bonded to Autobots, see if they've heard of any of those guys. Yeah, now I know the spaz over there--" He gestures rudely in Red Alert's general direction. "--ain't gonna see it this way, but I don't think you oughta be treated any different just because you worked for Zarak. I mean, from the sound of things on that world, *everybody* did, at least up until the end. But it don't mean you agree with him." Red Alert crosses his arms and /glares/ at Kup. Then he looks down at Hi-Q and asks, "/Did/ you agree with him?" It's really a good question, when you don't just flat /assume/ the answer is 'no.' Foxfire just keeps watching, ears perked. Kup heads to the bar and waves to the tender while he waits for Hi-Q's answer, which he will probably pay some attention to. Maybe. Hi-Q smiles up at Kup and climbs back up on top of the table covered in weird picnic food, offering his hand to Kup to shake. He's only just met the fellow, but he seems to be positive and welcoming! Autobots really are wonderful people, aren't they? Hi-Q assures Red Alert, "Bonding yourselves to evil space robots in the name of saving your planet? Honestly, I don't know why anyone would think /that/ is a good idea. No. I didn't agree with Zarak's more recent policy choices." Kup stops, though, when the hand is extended. Since his own hand is far bigger, he instead offers a finger to shake. "Ehm, yeah, that's what I figured. Well, you happy, yet, Red Alert?" Red Alert holds his head again. Primus, but that bread of Hi-Q's is giving him a headache, and his nose is nigh-on useless. He looks up at Kup and tries to catch his eye, expression serioius, before he winces and cradles his head. "Not really, but I'm done for now." Hi-Q shakes Kup's finger, and then he turns to Red Alert, offering, "Shake, then?" It is as if he's oblivious to how much his Powermaster eating spree annoys Red Alert. "No thank you," Red Alert answers. "I don't drink shakes, I only consume energon." Foxfire facepaws. "That's not what he meant, Red..." Kup's hand slaps against his face. "He meant... ah nevermind. Well, I'm sorry about all this, eh, I-Q, was it? He's just tryin' to do his job. But, ya know, if you two need anything, don't hesitate to ask, ok? Like for instance, do you need anything to *drink?*" Hi-Q snaps his fingers and introduces, "Just call me Hi-Q, Kup. Everyone does. A drink, you say?" Well, being a Powermaster partner does jack up his caloric consumption something fierce. Optimus Prime rises up into his robot mode and finishes, "I think we could go for that." A moderate, respectable drink in a social setting, like those old 50s advertisements for beer. The 18-wheeler majestically transforms into a massive robot. Red Alert gives a frustrated frown as Kup continues to UNDERMINE him. He adds Kup back to the 'suspicious' list (a list that every Autobot gets periodically added to and removed from, including Red Alert himself), then sneezes. He covers his nose and groans, "Do you *always* intend to eat food like that?" Kup grins at Optimus Prime, nods, then walks over to the bar. "Hey, big guy, it's the least I can do. Eh, waiter!" He waves towards Shotglass. "Fix up a Spatial Anomaly, that's a good drink to start on." Optimus Prime turns around and explains, "Hi-Q has to consume a great deal to keep me fuelled /and/ himself fed." He tries to clasp Kup's shoulder briefly in a friendly manner, but perhaps he doesn't quite know his own grip strength in this new body. "Thank you, Kup. I really appreciate it." "That /doesn't/ quite answer my question," Red Alert answers, voice suggesting a bit of a pout. "I meant that *smell.*" Kup's face looks strained for a moment. He doesn't try to show the pain, though. Don't want to look old, right? "Eh... heheh, hey, no problem." The tender arrives, bearing an orange cube, which Kup takes and then offers to Optimus. "Yep, lotta catchin' up to do." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Urgh...something is seriously wrong with Noah. He freaked out and...and started *changing*, like a werewolf, almost. He ran out of medical...and I don't know where he went. Assistance would be appreciated." Fairway says, "Sergeant. This is, uh, Fairway... here... reporting." He almost doesn't continue. "I, uh... You're report is most distrubing.I'm on earth with Hot Rod at the moment. He shows /some/ signs of an infection by a similar substance which caused this "were" affliction." Hot Rod says, "HEY! Stop shoutin' my business all over the place!" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Dammit...what the *hell* is going on?" Optimus Prime looks over the orange cube carefully before taking it, almost like he's used to being handed poisoned fuel - but he just got back from Nebulos, right? Land of poison fuel, Nebulos is. Then he takes a sip. (How does he do that, with the facemask? The world may never know.) The drinks is actually better than he expects, though one may wonder what he actually /was/ expecting. Optimus Prime sighs contentedly and proclaims, "It really is good to be back." Foxfire thinks mechs with faceplates do that with magic. But that's just him. Red Alert frowns as Optimus and Hi-Q manage to avoid his question yet again. He sighs and slumps. "I'd better go do this report," he says frostily. Then he turns towards Decibel and says, "Decibel, if you have a moment later on, I'd like to speak with you." And with that he heads towards the Living Quarters. Decibel nods not even looking up from the reports he's been reviewing. "Sure thing Red Alert." Kup puts Optimus on the shoulder, smiling. "And it's good to have you back, boss. Believe me." Eventually, he realizes he has to get himself something to drink! "Eh... Shotglass? Get me a Supernova, would ya?" Slag has disconnected. Optimus Prime missed Red Alert's question about food because he was busy engaging in some moderate social drinking with Kup, who is... okay, maybe that's not so much moderate social drinking. Optimus Prime calls over to Red Alert, "I'll ask Hi-Q to look for a different way to get all his required nutrients and trace elements." He then asks Kup, "So, what are your thoughts on the front on Cybertron?" Grimlock arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Fore. Grimlock has arrived. Crosscheck has disconnected. Red Alert hears the departing comments (he's Red Alert, after all!) but he's already gone, really. Kup grabs a white cube from the tender, and frowns. "Ehhh, well, since you've come back, we've managed to reclaim a lot of land on the planet, but, eh, other than that? It's lookin' like it's gonna be a long stalemate, especially with the solar generators running again." Grimlock arrives! Isn't that great? He's better company than Red Alert! (really). He hmms, and tromps on over towards Optimus and Kup, nodding and grunting in greeting. "Hn." Foxfire goes to curl up under a table. Optimus Prime listens along to Kup's account of Cybertron's status, and he suggests, "Is there a war room on the ship where we can plan in more detail?" Kup nods, gesturing to the door. "Yep, right this way." He nods to Grimlock as he walks by. He grins, seemingly cheerful. "Heya, Grimlock!" Twitch has arrived. Twitch shudders and suddenly folds in on himself, turning into a blue and yellow cassette. The blue and yellow cassette unfolds and grows into the form of Twitch. Optimus Prime follows along after Kup, taking his cube, and he greets, "Hello, Grimlock!" but he's out the door after Kup. Twitch floats in through the entranceway! His little engines glowing faintly as the little laserbeak clone zips in while the door is open. He lifts up to soar over Kup's head, offering a quick, "Scuse me!" as he's going past. And he almost flies -right- into Optimus Prime's chestplate. "ACK! Sorry!" Now there's a few things to note here. Twitch wasn't around back in those pre-Rodimus days...he hadn't been activated yet. All he's ever known of a certain Prime has been the mausoleum, and what bits of past history he's been filled in on. Add that to the fact that Twitch has been on serious extended maintenance the last couple of weeks and he's out of touch with recent happenings... ...his optics widen like a pair of dinner plates. "....AUUUUGH! ROBOT ZOMBIES!" Twitch's engines go off like a pair of guns with his startled exclamation, and the little tapebird is soon ROCKETING about randomly like a deflated balloon! Optimus Prime is out of the door too fast to really see Twitch, so he doesn't flip out over Laserbeak being in the base again because Wheeljack can't fix the stupid door. Dee-Kal arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Fore. Dee-Kal has arrived. Dee-Kal combs a strand from her optics. Autobot Message: 3/80 Posted Author Passed Security Interview Thu Sep 03 Optimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Quick audio log:) "Autobots, this is Optimus Prime. I'm pleased to report that I have passed Red Alert's security interview. I hope this addresses any concerns any of you might have in regards to my identity and the good intentions of my Nebulan partner, Hi-Q. Now that that little bit of unpleasantness is over with, I think it's high time we took back our world, and made sure the Decepticons will never threaten it again! Prime, out!"